Alex Rider TURKEY The URban Killers Envy You
by rockmanu14
Summary: Alex Rider is back. His first year at America and things are getting slightly hard...
1. Chapter 1

The Urban Killers Envy You (Turkey)

**This is set after Scorpia Rising, just warning those out there who dislike spoilers.**

**This is my first fanfic, criticism appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, this is just a spoof of what happens next.**

**CHAPTER 1**

'Alex! How are you doing?' Edward Pleasure asked. After all the recent events, the Pleasure family was worried about what happened to Alex.

'I'm fine, thank you.' Alex replied removing his soccer cleats from his soccer training. 'May I see Sabina?'

'Oh, she's busy right now. She's taking a bath upstairs-'

'Ooh! Can I see?' Alex asked.

'Uh, ok- wait, WHAT?'

'Umm, nothing.' Alex said with embarrassment.

'Okay now, go to your room.'

'Okay.' Alex said.

His room was upstairs, next to Sabina's. He went up to his room and changed his clothes. Even after two months, Alex could not stop thinking about Jack. All she had done for him, and now she was finally gone.

Alex turned on the TV and watched his favourite movie: _Inception._

'I miss Chelsea…' Alex said to himself. He missed everything about it especially Stamford Bridge, where he watched all the matches.

'Cookies are ready!' Mrs. Pleasure said.

'Coming, Mrs. Pleasure.' Alex said and went down.

He went to the dining table where he saw Sabina seated in her usual pink T-shirt and jeans.

'Hi Alex.'

'Hi Sabina. I like waffles.' Alex said and slapped himself on the forehead. Alex was tensed to be with Sabina.

'Uh, okay. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable or anything…'

'No! It's not like that! It's just…' how could he explain.

'It's okay, I think I understand.' She said. 'Here, have a cookie.'

'Thanks.' Alex said and smiled.

'Oh yes, and there was mail for you Alex. I kept it on the coffee table.' Mrs. Pleasure said from the kitchen.

'Thank you, I'll read it later.' He replied and went to take a look at it.

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

**I apologise for the sloppy writing at first but more is yet to come and this time, it will be better.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Urban Killers Envy You (Turkey)

**This is set after Scorpia Rising, just warning those out there who dislike spoilers.**

**This is my first fanfic, criticism appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, this is just a story of what happens next.**

**Chapter 2**

Alex looked over the table, where the letter was placed. The envelope read _"To Alex. One who was with us."_

_Oh no. Spying is dead. I hope it isn't…_

Alex ripped open the envelope with his heart beating vigorously and he took out a card.

Fortunately, for Alex, it wasn't the MI6. It was just his school that had sent him a postcard which read:

_To Alex. Our student who has missed the most number of classes. We will miss you and we always will. _And it had signatures of all his classmates.

"So, Alex" Sabina asked. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a card school gave me. Looks like they all miss me." Alex replied.

"They must be." Sabina smiled, and walked into the kitchen.

_I miss you too guys. _Alex thought to himself.

Alex went up to his room upstairs. He took the card with him and put in on the desk next to his bed. He lay down on the bed and examined the card. He found a weird fold on the top card. He just touched it and…

_WHIZ! _There was a sound and the card began to burn. Alex yelped and dropped the card but the card didn't burn the bed. In a few seconds, his bed was powdered with ash and he saw a small camera-like projection on the card.

_Thank you, Smithers. Now, Mr. Pleasure is going to kill me! _He thought to himself.

He placed his hand over camera-like projection and it scanned his hand immediately.

_Oh, no. Oh NO! It's them! I thought spying was well over with!_

He saw another message. It read:

_Alex Rider. It is the MI6 and we just want to tell you one thing: The urban killers envy you. No, it is not another mission but we have to warn you that we had some people leaving the CIA and the MI6 and it looks like they all hate you for some reason, maybe because your records were better than theirs. All we saw was one message in the room where Kirk lived and it said that he was to assassinate the "best" spy and yes, we think it may you. All we can say is "brace yourself"._

_Tulip Jones._

_Great. _Alex thought. _Now I have a bunch of spies trying to kill me. Hoorah._

Alex sighed. It was night and Alex was tired. He went up to his room, made his bed and he took a nap.

He dreamt he was roaming around his school. And he heard voices.

"He's around here somewhere…" One voice spoke.

"Yeah, I can bet on that." Said a different voice.

Alex quickly ran to the science lab, the best place to face an attack. The chemicals were his weapons as he was unarmed. He picked up a bottle of concentrated hydrochloric acid and some sulphuric acid.

There was a loud crash and the window shattered.

"Ah, there you are." Said a voice and when Alex looked back, he couldn't believe it. Right in front of his eyes, was a turkey. A giant turkey, about 8 feet tall.

Alex used threw his bottles of acids on the turkey, but nothing seemed to affect it.

"Say goodbye." Said another voice and when he turned around to take a look, a single shot was fired straight into his head.

Alex woke up with a scream.

"It was just a dream, just a dream." He said to himself, and went back to sleep.


End file.
